Autobús
by Hetare Tenshi
Summary: En la cercanía logró distinguir una melena azulada que le resultó muy familiar, pero, ¿realmente se trataría de él?


Titulo: Autobús

**Resumen**: En las cercanías logró distinguir una melena azul que le resultó familiar, pero, ¿realmente se trataría de _él_?

**Fandom**: Saint Seiya

**Personajes**: Mu, Saga

**Género**: Romance

**Advertencias**: Universo Alterno, Yaoi

**Rating**: Todos los públicos

**Capítulos**: 1

**Estado**: Finalizado

**Dedicatoria**: A todas(os) las(os) fans de Saint Seiya, ya les debía algo de este fandom.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes usados para este fanfiction son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.

**Nota**: Hace mucho que no escribía nada de Saint Seiya, soy tan feliz ;u; *llora ukemente(?) por la felicidad que le produce volver a este fandom*

**Nota 2**: Siento que el título es FAIL, pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa, ¿sugerencias? =3 XD

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Estaba llegando al lugar donde tomaría el autobús cuando la vio: una melena azulada que resultó familiar, el rostro de la persona que poseía dicha melena también le resultó familiar, _muy_ familiar, pero no podía ser, ¿o sí?

El autobús llegó y tuvo que abordar, con una pregunta repiqueteando en su mente: ¿era… _él_?

Tomó asiento en una de los pocos lugares que quedaban disponibles, cerró los ojos, movió levemente la cabeza de manera negativa y volvió a abrir los ojos; su misión de sacarse esa melena azulada de la cabeza no había tenido éxito.

Suspiró, resignado, y miró por la ventana, con la esperanza de ver de nuevo aquella melena, pero… ¿y qué si la veía? No se iba a bajar del autobús sólo para seguirlo a _él_, ¿para qué haría eso, de cualquier manera? Habían pasado ocho años desde la última que se vieron, ya había logrado olvidarlo (o de eso quería auto-convencerse) y seguro él también lo habría olvidado.

—¿Mu? –Giró el rostro al escuchar que lo llamaban. Su boca se abrió ligeramente al ver al dueño de la voz, no cabía en su asombro, realmente se trataba de _él_.

—Saga –atinó a decir en su asombro.

El hombre de melena azulada le sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

—Ha pasado tiempo –Así es como Saga inició la conversación cuando el autobús avanzó.

Conversaron por varios minutos, de todo y de nada a la vez, de cosas triviales y otras no tan triviales, hasta que llegó el momento de volver a despedirse, _de nuevo_, por tiempo indefinido.

—¡Espera, Mu! –Saga lo detuvo, sujetándolo del brazo, Mu volteó a verlo con la interrogante marcada en sus ojos—. Te amo.

Mu se sorprendió ante la confesión. Él también amaba a Saga, nunca se atrevió a confesarse por miedo a lo que pudiera pasar y, cuando se separaron, pensó que ya era demasiado tarde, pero el destino los había vuelto a unir y así logró descubrir que su amor era correspondido.

—Yo…

Mu no logró terminar su respuesta, su confesión, pues sus ojos se abrieron y se vio a si mismo sobre su cama, todo había sido un sueño. No entendía porque venía a soñar con su _amigo_ de infancia ahora, ocho años después de la separación, pero entendía que le habría gustado que ese sueño fuera real.

Suspiró, no tenía caso pensar en eso, tenía que alistarse para ir al trabajo. Así lo hizo y salió de su casa, cuando estaba llegando al lugar donde tomaría el autobús logró distinguir una melena azul que le resultó muy familiar.

"Mi imaginación". Fue lo que pensó y subió al autobús sin darle más vueltas al asunto.

Por su parte, Saga, al pasar cerca de una parada de autobús, logró distinguir una melena lila subiendo al transporte. Él no tenía porque abordar dicho transporte, pero lo hizo, necesitaba comprobar que sus ojos no lo habían engañado.

—¿Mu? –Llamó en cuanto llegó al lugar donde éste se había sentado.

El hombre de cabellos lilas lo miró, sin dar crédito a lo que estaba pasando. Eso era… no tenía palabras para describirlo.

—Saga –atinó a decir.

La historia se volvía a repetir, pero en la vida real está vez.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Nota**: Esto se me ocurrió porque, precisamente, tuve un sueño parecido, pero sin personajes de Saint Seiya y sin insinuaciones románticas ni declaraciones de amor. Y sin que se volviera realidad (aunque mejor así, no sé cómo reaccionaría al ver a esas dos chicas –sí, en mi caso son dos—después de tanto tiempo).

**Blog**: http : / / vampirefanficker . blogspot . com

**Twitter**: http : / / twitter . com / # ! / HetareTenshi


End file.
